kaeloofandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play Market Vendors!
"Let's Play Market Vendors!" is the 18th episode of the first season of Kaeloo, and of the series overall. Synopsis Kaeloo sets up a market stall to sell apples, and Stumpy sets up a rival apple stall with rotten apples. Since nobody wants to buy Stumpy's rotten apples, he resorts to stealing Kaeloo's fresh apples instead. Plot Stumpy, Quack Quack and Mr. Cat are lying on the ground, lazing around. Quack Quack is blowing bubbles with his yogurt, and Stumpy and Mr. Cat discuss what a nice day it is to laze around. Kaeloo comes by and suggests that they play Market Vendors, and the others are not too excited. Mr. Cat suggests playing a game where the market does bad things like recycling rotten produce, but he is interrupted when Quack Quack's yogurt bubble bursts, covering everyone in yogurt. Kaeloo decides that first, they must "play at bathtime", to Stumpy's horror. Kaeloo sets up her stall and tells the others that they are her customers, and they have to pay using beans as currency. Mr. Cat asks why she can't sell the beans using apples as currency, and she starts to get angry at him for questioning her. She then starts yelling to attract customers. Stumpy decides to set up his own stall, but all his apples are rotten. He also starts yelling to attract customers, and Mr. Cat comes by and notes that the apples are rotten, and leaves in disgust when a worm pops out of one of them, which Stumpy says is a "surprise for kids". Mr. Cat goes to Kaeloo's stall and stands in line behind Quack Quack, who can't choose what to buy. Stumpy steals a few apples and escapes, and Mr. Cat creates a bunch of clones of himself, makes them stand behind him in line and tells Quack Quack to hurry up since there is a long line of people waiting behind him. Quack Quack asks Kaeloo is he can have yogurt, but she apologizes and says that she doesn't sell yogurt, only apples. He asks if there is apple-flavored yogurt, but she informs him that she doesn't have any of that either. All the Mr. Cat clones get annoyed with Quack Quack for constantly asking for yogurt, and they fuse back into one person and slam Quack Quack's head on the table repeatedly before realizing that all the apples are gone. Kaeloo turns and sees Stumpy with all her apples, and he claims that he wasn't the one who stole them. Nobody believes his lie, however, and Kaeloo starts crying. Mr. Cat decides to take over the job of security officer, and Kaeloo commends him on his idea. Kaeloo re-stocks her stall with apples. Quack Quack walks up to Kaeloo's stall and asks her for yogurt, and she suggests trying apples instead. While Kaeloo tries to convince Quack Quack to buy apples from her, Stumpy steals all the apples and bribes Mr. Cat by giving him one. Kaeloo notices that all her apples are gone again, and Mr. Cat searches Quack Quack and finds an apple hidden in his underwear (which Mr. Cat himself had actually somehow managed to sneak in there). He takes Quack away for an inspection, and once behind a door he cuts his head off with a chainsaw and forcefully takes away his money. Kaeloo opens up a store with several apples called Kae-Mart, and Quack Quack asks her for yogurt again. She hands him an apple and tells him to pretend it's yogurt, and she explains that they'll just have to pretend that the apples are not apples. Stumpy tries to sell his apples by offering various things for free with them, such as a crayon, a magic hat with himself inside, and a cardboard car, but nobody wants to buy anything from him. Stumpy gets annoyed, and he says that he wants a lot of beans. Mr. Cat says he has an idea to get more beans, and he hands Stumpy a gun. The two of them stage a robbery. Kaeloo yells for the police, but Mr. Cat says that he will shoot the first person who moves. Stumpy steals all the apples, and Mr. Cat shoots Quack Quack for moving. Mr. Cat shoots out the cameras as well so they won't get caught. Kaeloo tries to call the police, but Mr. Cat reminds her that there are no police in Smileyland. Kaeloo gets angry and transforms, deciding to take matters into her own hands. She bites Mr. Cat while Quack Quack eats the apples as though they were yogurt. Later, Kaeloo apologizes to an injured Mr. Cat, but she says that it was partly his fault anyway. She tries to sell him medicine and bandages using beans as currency, and Stumpy realizes that it's great commerce to sell things that are always in need. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Mr. Cat * Quack Quack Minor Characters * Worm * Sheep Mentioned Characters * Mr. Coolskin Trivia * This episode reveals that there are no police in Smileyland. * Kaeloo pronounces 10.66 as "ten point sixty six" instead of "ten point six six". Gallery The gallery for "Let's Play Market Vendors!" can be found here. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Season 1 Episodes